


What the fuck, Keith?

by ImHereToMeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Is Lance a furry for liking his furry friend, Kosmo!! - Freeform, M/M, Post War, farmer lance, garrison keith, most likely other characters from this god forsaken show, what the fuck am i doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHereToMeme/pseuds/ImHereToMeme
Summary: Lance gets home after a long day out on the farm, only to find Keith in his kitchen eating all his raw meat.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday evening, and Lance was so exhausted after a long day at the farm, he was dirty and hot, he just wanted to have some dinner, shower, and pass out watching vine compilations. Lance jogged up to his front door and noticed it was cracked open, he took out his holstered pistol and slowly opened the door. He crept through the hallway, to hear the sound of squelching and low growling. Lance was quickly confused... what animal would break in through the front door? He noticed the silhouette of a... bear? Wolf maybe? No that wouldn’t make any sense, there would be a big mess. He aimed his pistol aimed at the animal, making sure to be very quiet, he turned on the lights and yelled a bunch of gibberish to try to scare the animal into submission. When he noticed Keith in his Galra form surrounded in Lances raw meat and various items from the pantry, he was genuinely confused, “Keith...? What the fuck man?” Lance said while bolstering his fun and letting out a deep sigh, Keith just responded with a low growl. Lance pinched the bridge of his nose “You’re cleaning this up Keith, you know that right? Either right now or when you’re... done with destroying my kitchen. After that you’re gonna explain why you’re in my house getting yourself sick from all this raw meat.”. Keith just let out another growl and continued fueling his raw meat hunger.


	2. Lance? What the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith wakes up in Lance’s room, he’s beyond worried and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really gonna add onto this? You bet your fuck I am

When Keith woke up, he had no clue where he was, until his eyes adjusted to the bright room, only to find out that he’s in Lance McClain’s room. “What... the fuck?” Keith said in a hushed tone, he sat up and looked around for Lance, when he saw that Lance wasn’t in the room, he quickly got up and snuck out of the room, and tried his best to be quiet, until he stepped on a creaky floorboard, of course his house had to have creaky steps, Keith sighed and gave up trying to sneak around, he went downstairs looking for the man of the hour, he was gonna have a serious talk about why he’s in his house, and why his mouth tastes so gross. He finally got down to the kitchen to see Lance on the floor with bleach and gloves on “Lance, what the fuck?”. Lance jumped “What do you mean, ‘Lance what the fuck’ I should be asking you that! You broke into my house and ate literally all of my raw meat, I was saving that!”. Keith looked horrified, Lance would’ve laughed but he’s currently on his knees cleaning up bacteria. “Oh fuck, I’m so so, so sorry Lance, please don’t be mad at me, let me make it up to you some how, I’ll... I’ll help you with your farm?”. Lance smiled up at him “That would be nice, but you have to go, you slept for a while man, this is like the fifth time I’ve been on this floor scrubbing away deathly bacteria. But hey, rain check?” Keith nodded quickly “Again, I’m so so sorry, please call me when you need me down here? I’ll bring you some sweets or anything you want from town! I promise!” Lance stood up and peeled off his gloves, and put his hand on his shoulder “Keith, buddy, it’s alright. Go, you have work, the Garrison will most likely not be happy with your absence. I’ll see you later alright?” Keith nodded “Thank you, I’ll see you soon, bye Lance.” Keith pat the others face gently and left the house without another word.


	3. Oh, Keith you have it bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith have a bonding moment

It was a scorching hot Monday, Keith was at the Garrison, teaching the youth how to fly a space craft, and what to do if you ever find yourself in space, in a lion, light years away from help.  
After his classes, he goes to the teachers lounge and finds his old friend, well sort of a brother now, Shiro.  
“Hey Shiro, hows everything going?” Keith asks while sitting down next to Shiro.  
“Oh you know, pretty good, Curtis and I are planning on coming out to the public soon! I’m so happy he’s just, understanding, you know. How’re you? You look tired, and a little pale today, everything alright? Did Kosmo keep you up all night or something?”  
Keith sighed “I’m so happy for you, Shiro you deserve to be happy. And, it happened again, Shiro! I went all floof, lost my mind, went to Lance’s place and ate all his raw meat! RAW meat Shiro! I don’t know why this keeps happening, I make sure to eat a bunch during the day, and I try not to think too much about him. But have you seen his smile? Heard his laugh? He’s so perfect in every way. “  
Shiro smiled and pat his head, “You know Keith, it sounds like you have it bad for him, like really bad. And maybe you should talk to Axca or Krolia? Maybe they would know something about it. “  
Keith nodded and slumped down “I should probably contact one of them, I gotta check in anyways, and yeah I have it so bad for him, I woke up in his bed, he carried me to bed! I feel so bad”  
Shiro sighed softly “It sounds like he cares about you Keith, maybe take him out as a thank you?” Shiro stood up and stretched  
“That’s a really good idea, Shiro, I’ll do that! But hey it’s almost 1:00 our lunch is about to be over, ready to go kick some ass, and teach these kids all that they could ever imagine?”  
Shiro laughed “Yeah let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not posting!! I tried something a bit different this time, let me know if there’s anything that should change!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t bully me I wrote this as a meme, and I also am very bad with general writing.  
> Please let me know what I can improve on since writing this was lowkey fun


End file.
